Foto Finish
by AwkwardHolmes
Summary: Yes, Foto.  Kyd wants to marry Angel, but will one person change that? One-Shot. KydxAngel


**Kyd Wykkyd**

"Kyd! Kyd! Come Back! I can explain!" I could hear Angel's yells behind me as I ran down the hallway.

Let me explain, I was walking into the Quad, a little yard inside the HIVE school, I was going to propose to Angel. I know, I know, getting Married, while in school, but we were 20, HIVE High grads, and HIVE College students. Yes, Hive has many schools. So, I was stepping into the Quad when I see a kid- maybe Foto?- lean down and kiss her. She stood for a moment and pushed him away and saw me, and here we are.

I looked behind me. There she was, racing after me, pushing people out of her way. I held out my cloak and opened a portal and went into it. The cold and darkness covered me and I was in my dorm room in an instant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE PIECE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Angel**

I tore after Kyd. He saw that? Foto kissed me! I didn't want this!

"KYD! KYD! Come Back! I can explain!" I yelled at him. He turned slightly but kept going. He held his cloak out and disappeared.

No. No. NO! He probably hates me now! Gosh, that Foto! I'll kill him! When I see him I'll kill him! He caused this! I sat down in front of a locker. I let my head drop into my hands. How could I have been _so _stupid! I should've ignored him and moved away. But…I let him near me! This was my fault!

I felt a warm tear slide down my face, another one followed, then another and another, until I was sobbing. I shook as I cried. This…five years down the drain…I thought were going to marry and have kids and…and train them here….But…but…

"_Angel? _What...what happened?" Cheshire's accented voice floated down to me as a hand lay on my back. She rubbed my back. I leaned against her and the whole story flooded out. "Oh, Angel. You are in a tough spot. Just explain. He'll understand."

"You're right…I will! But…but what if he disappears again?" I asked my voice quavering.

"Girl, if he runs, I'm going to tie him up." Cheshire did an "Oh, no you didn't" Snapping motion. I smiled through the tears.

She helped me up and walked me to my dorm to get cleaned up. I walked into my room and pulled off my helmet. My blonde hair tumbled down in waves. I put on my glasses, black with white stripes on the sides. I have to wear them, my eyes, not so good. I pulled on my blue scarf Kyd gave me and headed out.

I slowly walked towards his dorm. I got "Hi's" and nods from friends. I climbed up the stairs, planning out what I was going to say. At floor 6, I paused, took a deep breath and walked through. The floor was silent as I speed walked through to the farthest door. A whiteboard had been scribbled on with names, and sayings. I knocked. The door opened slightly.

"Hey! Angel! Wazzup, girl?" Kornel an African-American male who could blow up things with his mind said. "You seen Kyd? He ain't here. He came and gone. Mimed about…the trainin' room."

"Oh. Well, if he comes back and hasn't talked to me, tell him…tell him I would like to talk to him, and to come visit, thanks." I turned and headed off.

"You got it! We still on for going to the capture the flag game?" he called.

"Depends! I'll call you." With that I flew- literally- flew down the stairway. I landed and ran towards the Rec & Training center. I pushed open the door and went to the CTF room, Capture the Flag. Kyd _loves _that game, he's the Captain.

I peeked into the viewing window. There he was. In a black tee and black shorts, he was carrying the flag across the line and getting hugged and high-fived by his team. He smiled and walked through the Locker Room.

I stepped down the stairs. He had his mask on wrong and was fixing it and he walked past me. I followed him.

"Elliot! Wait!" I called him, using his real name. He turned and spotted me. His eyes widened at my appearance. Normally I don't wear my glasses.

**Angel? What…what are you doing here?** He signed at me.

"I came to explain." He turned "Wait! Listen, Foto came up to me at the Quad and he started saying he likes me and that you were using me…and he kissed me! I pushed him away but that's when you came…and… Elliot! I love you! Please." I closed my eyes and felt a tear slide down my face.

A leather glove brushed my cheek and I opened my eyes. Elliot was there. He smiled and stepped closer. Elliot leaned down and gently kissed me. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He tangled his in my hair. The kiss deepened. He pulled away and leaned his head against mine.

_**Angel. I love you. Would you do the honor of being my wife?**_ I heard his telepathic voice in my head. I gasped. He asked!

"YES! YES! Of course! I will!" I pressed my lips to his.

~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Kyd Angel. Because I like villain couples, and these two ARE CUTE. **_

_**~The All knowing.**_


End file.
